Life's Little Surprises
by Julie112
Summary: It's Rory's third year at Yale, and things are already shaken up, and she hasn't even unpacked yet! This year is full of unexpected surprises, both good, bad, and some serious life changing events.
1. Blast from the Past

**Chapter One: Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: This story takes place as if the whole boating incident never happened, and Lorelai hasn't purposed to Luke. As usual, I don't own the Gilmore Girl's or the characters from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

Rory walked down the hall to her dorm room, carrying an oversized box labeled books, with Luke and Lorelai following her each carrying a box labeled books.  
"Do you really need this many books?" Luke grumbled, trying his best to follow Rory to her room without dropping the box.  
"Of course I do! These are just my favorites, the ones I can't live without, plus books text books!" Rory replied.  
"You have three boxes of favorite books? Gee, I hate too see how many boxes you have back home." Luke replied.  
"Oh there's at least five more boxes worth at home" Lorelai replied coming up behind Luke. "Its amazing how much this child reads."  
"Right, you do know that you live a few hours away, and you come home every Friday for dinner. You can easily just grab the book you need then!" Luke suggested.  
"But these are like my babies. Besides, what happens if I need to read a book at 12 am? And its not here?" Rory exclaimed.  
"Yes Luke, have you learned nothing this past year with us?" Lorelai asked smiling at him as the approached Rory's room. Hearing a shrill voice yelling from inside.  
"Paris!" Rory exclaimed dropping her box and opening the door.  
"Hey Rory! Can't talk. Trying to deal with the head of the residence board here." Paris exclaimed.  
"Why? What's going on?" Rory asked.  
"I called ahead, to make sure we would have the phone lines, cable and internet ready and to be used when we got here. Since it's the same room and names as last year, you'd think it wouldn't be that difficult for them to do right?" Paris exclaimed sarcastically.  
"No…." Rory trailed off.  
"Well I get here, no internet, no phone lines, and no cable. Oh and to top it all off, well go look in your room." Paris replied.  
Rory ran into her room, quickly emerging in second. "Where's the book shelves?"  
"Exactly! This is Yale, not some dinky little state school. The residence handbook clearly states that bookshelves will be supplied. Yes, I'm still here!" Paris snapped, averting her attention back to the phone "I've only been on hold for twenty minutes."  
"Geez, Yale must really be pinching the pennies. Missing book shelves, what will happen next?" Lorelai asked excitedly  
"Mom! This is serious! Where am I going to put all these books?" Rory protested.  
"Alright! After numerous of phone calls, I got a hold of the cable, phone and internet companies, things should be up and running soon. As for the bookshelves, apparently Yale played host to a high school for a few weeks, of prospective students, and they ripped the bookshelves down in a bunch of rooms including ours. A check was suppose to be left for us. To be able to pick new shelves, but they got busy with arrangements for the new residence who, also don't have books shelves or desks, because someone messed up on the order" Paris explained hurriedly.  
"Did she even breathe in that lecture?" Luke whispered, leaning towards Lorelai.  
"Who Paris? Breathe during a soap box speech? Never" Lorelai whispered back.

Later that day Rory and Paris were waiting in line at the book store, with Paris still complaining the book shelves.  
"Paris relax! We got the money for them and we can pick them up later on today. We don't need to alert the papers." Rory exclaimed  
"Rory you so right, I should call Doyle! I knew sleeping with him will give me an advantage." Paris replied.  
"Oh God!" Rory mumbled as she turned to the reserve desk. "Hi, Rory Gilmore here, to pick up my books. I have them on pre order."  
"That would be why you're here." The student volunteer snapped, as she walked to the back, emerging a few seconds later with a large pile of books. "This is a revised book list for the English Lit Class 3. All the books will be here on sale next week. They will be needed for the weekly reading assignments and tutorials. And no, I don't know why the sudden change. Here is you slip with the total, bring it to a cashier and they'll ring you through. Next."  
Rory looked at the girl obviously she had a few too many rude students today.  
"Hey Ace!" Logan said smiling as he walked up to Rory wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Miss me?"  
"Of course!" Rory said smiling giving Logan a kiss.  
"Will you too get a room? Or is it necessary to have a audience while you neck each other." Paris grumbled.  
"Relax Paris, Doyle said he'd come by you're place later."  
"Oh. Good." Paris said, trying to hide her excitement.  
"Right, so I'll call you later alright, missed ya ace, have a good one Paris." Logan said walking off.  
"OOoh. Doyle is coming over!" Rory tease. "So what will it be first? A fight over why he didn't call you? Or a fight over how to run the news paper.?"  
Paris glared at Rory and turned away, seeing someone slightly familiar at the back of the line. "Hey, isn't that Jess over there?"  
"Oh don't change the subject!"  
"No seriously, Jess is over there."  
"Jess who?"  
"Jess, your ex boyfriend Jess?"  
"Where?" Rory asked  
"Over there, hitting on some girl carrying all the books" Paris replied pointing over towards Jess.  
"Omigod! It is him! What is he doing here?"  
"Does he have anything better to do with his time then hit on girls in the book store? Like reads." Paris complained sarcastically.  
"Yes, I'll be back, watch these! Rory exclaimed, dropping her books and walking towards Jess.

"Do you want some help with those?" Jess asked a girl with long wavey brown hair, trying to juggle over a dozen books.  
"Hmmm?" She asked.  
"Do you want a hand with those books? I mean it seams silly for me to be carrying one, while you have at least a dozen there. And sense this line isn't moving anytime soon, though I lend a hand." Jess replied smiling.  
"Oh! Sure thanks. I'm Jenna by the way" She said smiling back.  
"Jess. So how did you end up getting all these?"  
"Well, some are for class, but I saw a few that looked interesting, so I decided that while I'm here, so I thought I'd pick them up. How did you get so lucky and end up getting one?"  
"I was here earlier, got back to res. and realized I forgot a book. Now I'm here talking to you."  
"Oh you're in res. What one?"  
"That new one for upper year students, Charelson." Jess replied  
"Oh really same here! I'm in 306. You?"  
"309, nice to meet you neighbor" Jess said smiling.  
"Jess what are you doing here?" Rory demanded walking up to him.  
"Buying a book, this is a bookstore, that's what people tend to do at book stores."  
"No I mean here! At yale! Did you just follow me here again.?" Rory asked.  
"No. I didn't follow you here, you made it quite clear you wanted nothing to do with me. I moved on."  
"Yeah right." Rory shouted back.  
"Look. After that night I came back I put my life together, I back to school took night classes and got my diploma, then I went to NYU for a year, improving my grades, so I can go to a school and make something of my self. No I'm sorry if that bugs you, but I am doing what's best for me."  
"Just stay away from me, I'm happy and I don't need you messing things up" Rory shouted, making a few people look up at her.  
"You're then one who ambushed me, not the other way around." Jess replied, as Rory stomped off. She quickly grabbed her books and paid, without saying a word to Paris bolted out the door, dialing a number on her cell.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.  
"Aww Honey, you miss me already? I just left."  
"No mom. Jess is here."  
"Jess is where?" Lorelai asked.  
"Here, at Yale."  
"Jess got into Yale?" Lorelai asked.  
"Yeah big story about how he had a big life change. But he's here. At Yale. With me. How can he be here? Why Yale?"  
"Jess got into Yale?" Lorelai repeated.  
"Yes. What am I gonna do?" Rory asked.  
"Well Honey it's a big school, and he isn't still in love with you right?"  
"No, he was hitting on some other girl in the bookstore." Rory replied.  
"Well, then don't worry, you're with Logan, and he has bookstore girl. Problem solved." Lorelai said. "Now relax, and make sure Paris doesn't clobber anyone about the book shelves."  
"Alright, thanks mom." Rory said hanging up the phone.  
"Bye hun".

"What was that about" Luke asked  
"Well apparently, Jess is going to Yale"  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to,….mention that."  
"You knew about this?"  
"Yeah, Jess and I have been in contact for a while, the kids doing good. He turned his life around and finished up high school, was accepted to NYU and then transferred to Yale, because his program of choice has better options and a higher success rate after graduation." Luke explained.  
"Woah. Why didn't you tell me this?"  
"Well I though that with the whole history the Gilmore Girls have with Jess, that it wouldn't be necessary, I figure it was a big school, they probably wouldn't cross paths. Didn't want to open a can of worms."  
"Aww that's sweet you had Rory's feelings in mind." Lorelai exclaimed, giving Luke a kiss. "Still, Jess got into Yale?"  
Luke rolled his eye and poured her more coffee.


	2. Party Night!

"So that's pretty much it" Jess explained to Jenna, as they sat in the coffee lounge, on the main floor of their residence. "I probably sound like the biggest idiot, but after all that, at the book store, though I should fill you in."  
"Wow, that's a lot of information to take in, but I sort of understand, I mean we all have pasts, and skeletons in the closet, doesn't mean everything you did was the best decision, but look at you now, you in Yale, in the engineering program. Who cares about what happened in Stars Hollow. You made something of your self." Jenna replied, sipping her macchiato.  
"Yeah, so I've been talking about me for a while, trying to make my self look less like an ass. What's your story?"  
"Well, I used to go to NYU too, small world huh? I was just there this past year, before that I was taking a program up in Canada, a creative writing program, it was really fun, and the west coast was beautiful. Now I'm here taking a combined major in English, history and science." Jenna explained.  
"Wow, not many "skeletons" in your closet." Jess asked smiling.  
"Well, I didn't have an ex come out and flip out at me in front of an entire book store." Jenna replied.  
"Yeah," Jess said, "So. Would you like to hang out some time, grab a pizza?"

Rory had just finished unpacking when Logan walked into her room  
"So, I heard you attacked some guy in the bookstore today" Logan said as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waste.  
"I didn't attack anyone, just expressed my opinion rather loudly." Rory explained objectively.  
"Right, so this Jess character what's his deal?" Logan asked.  
"There isn't a deal, we used to go out, but he was a creep, and its over."  
"Good to know, he lives in my residence, saw him talking to a girl down in the lounge. You should go there sometime, this new residence is great, we have a star bucks right in the lounge. Not to mention the suite style rooms are huge. Single rooms too, so no annoying roommates." Logan explained.  
"But I like my annoying roommate, sometimes."  
"Haha. Right, So big party at the new residence tonight, Finn and everyone will be there, you old buddy would be there too likely, what do you say going to go?"  
"Uhmm I dunno, I really don't want to have to be in the same room as Jess." Rory replied hesitantly.  
"Aw common, it won't be a party without my best girl there, besides, there will be a lot of people there, I'm sure you won't even have to talk to him. Come for me?" Logan asked giving her another kiss.  
"Alright, I'll come." Rory replied.  
"Great, hey invite Paris too, Doyle is coming, we could use some free entertainment." Logan exclaimed giving her another kiss, "Anyways, I'm out, need to set up and get the drinks. I'll pick you up later".  
"Bye".

Music was blaring from Logan's room as people crowded in his room and around the hall, Rory walked by, nearly walking into Marty as she pushed her way through the crowd.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't…. Marty!" Rory exclaimed.  
"Oh hey Rory, how have you been?" He asked.  
"Good, enjoyed the summer and all. So what are you doing here?"  
"Logan hired me, I'm serving drink, a bit of clean up duty, just getting some extra cash for the year." He explained, "Did I tell you I got a small scholarship for the year?"  
"Oh Marty that's great. Congratulations." Rory exclaimed. "You haven't seen Logan around have you."  
"Hey pretty lady!" A tall guy said, as he staggered up to Rory and Marty.  
"Hi Finn, how was your summer." Rory asked, barely noticing Marty walk off.  
"My summer? How was my summer? Hmmm I think I went on a cruise….or was it Europe this year?" He wondered aloud as he took another gulp from his drink.  
"You think? You don't remember you're summer at all?"  
"Of course he doesn't, he probably spent most of it partying with girls from Europe." Logan said smiling, handing Rory a drink. "Paris didn't come?"  
"She might, Doyle came over earlier, and well, they started bickering over why he didn't call her all summer."  
"Darn, I wanted to see that one, maybe they'll save it for the newspaper." Logan replied. "Oh hey, it's the bookstore guy, and he brought a date!"  
"She's cute." Finn exclaimed "I think…I may have to….introduce my self."  
"Good luck with that."  
"Hey, a girl has yet to notlove my charm."  
"Yeah, bud what about Rory here?" Logan asked. "She hasn't fallen for you're charm."  
"Oh. Well, remind me to work on that." Finn said, grabbing a another drink and making his way to Jenna and Jess.  
"Hey there, beautiful, here have a drink." Finn said handing Jenna a drink.  
"Oh wow. Just walked in, but uh thanks…..I think." Jenna replied.  
"So, how about me and you go for a dance? What do you say?" Finn asked "Oh, Finn by the way."  
"Uhm. Maybe later, I'm here with someone" Jenna said, nudging Jess.  
"Oh. Well….." Finn started quickly spotting a tall blonde walking by, he grabbed another drink from the table and walked up to her, using the same line, he had just used on Jenna.

It was later that night and Rory was standing with Logan, glancing once in a while towards Jess and Jenna.  
"She's so flirting with him, look" Paris said walking in.  
"What? Oh yeah" Rory exclaimed. "When did you get here?"  
"An hour ago, Doyle and I had make up sex."  
"What? Oh god Paris, some information can be kept private, especially that."  
"What, you and Logan never do it?" Paris asked.  
"I'm ending this conversation!" Rory answered, taking two shots of some sort of drink that was being carried by on a tray.  
"You and Logan never do what?" Logan asked curiously  
"Nothing, forget it, Paris is just…being Paris." Rory replied.  
"Right" Logan said smiling.  
"I'll be back" Rory exclaimed "Going to get another drink."  
"I'll come with you" Paris said walking after her.  
Both walked towards the bar, where Jenna and Jess were talking, as Marty filled orders.  
"Hey Marty, I need a drink." Rory said.  
"Make that two." Paris echoed.  
"Sure thing." Marty said handing both of them a drink. Within seconds Rory had sucked it back, quickly demanding another, and quickly drinking that one back.  
"Geez Rory, save some for the rest of us."  
"I'm trying to get the image of you and Doyle out of my head. Why do you need to tell me that stuff?" Rory exclaimed, turning a odd shade of green. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
"Here!" Marty exclaimed handing Rory a bucket, in time before she hurled.  
"Hey Jess? How about that Pizza, I don't think I need to be here watching more people throw up."  
"Sure thing" Jess said leading the way out of the party.  
"Come on," Marty said, guiding Rory towards the bathroom, as Rory threw up two more times.  
Groaning she sat down on the bathroom floor. "Remind me, not to drink again."  
"Sure thing. Why did you drink so much." Marty asked, handing Rory a glass of water.  
"Paris shared with me that her and Doyle had make up sex." Rory replied.  
"Oh wow. That's enough to make anyone want to bedrink away that image. "Here drink this, its water, might help you feel beter."  
"Thanks." Rory said sipping the glass ofwater.  
"Hey, there you are, Paris said you weren't feeling so well." Logan exclaimed walking into the bathroom.  
"Yeah. I think I'm going to go home"  
"Alright, come on I'll take you home." Logan said, helping Rory to her feet. "Thanks Mark, for taking care of my girl. Oh and before I forget, here's the money I owe you for helping with the party tonight, start clearing everyone out." Logan said, handing Marty a wad of cash.  
"It's Marty." Marty replied, watching Rory and Logan walk off


	3. Surprise Dinner Guest

It had been a week since the party, as Rory made her way home for her weekly Friday night dinner with her grandparents, but she made a detour to Stars Hollow, hoping she could convince her mom to come with her tonight. She smiled as she pulled up in front of Luke's Dinner, seeing her mom in their, chatting to Luke at the counter.  
"Hey mom, hey Luke." Rory said as she walked in sitting down in the chair beside her mom. "What a week!"  
"Classes not going to well?" Lorelai asked  
"They're going alright, a little more demanding, just that bookstore girl is in two of them." Rory said sighing.  
"Who's bookstore girl?" Luke asked.  
"She's the girl Jess was hitting on, in the bookstore last week."  
"Oh right bookstore girl, her! I heard she's a tramp." Lorelai joked.  
"No, it's not that, it's that Jess is always with her. He has a class across the hall from the one, and downstairs from the other." Rory  
explained.  
"And this is a problem?"  
"Well I always have to see him, and her together. And just seeing him brings back bad memories." Rory replied.  
"Jess is dating bookstore girl?" Lorelai asked  
"Her name is Jenna" Luke piped up, both Lorelai and Rory looked at Luke in shock.  
"How do you know this?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah Luke, what do you know that we don't, common give us the dirt" Lorelai said smiling.  
"I don't known much. He and her are starting to hang out a lot, I think they may even be going out. He told me about her." Luke replied  
"Gee, you and Jess seem to be best buddies" Lorelai grumbled.  
"Well, when he told me about Yale, his mother asked me to watch out for him, we sorta came to a mutual understanding and respect for each other." Luke explained.  
"Wow, there's so much I still don't know about you" Lorelai exclaimed.  
"So he's dating this girl?" Rory asked.  
"It appears so." Luke answered.  
"Huh, I see. Good, glad to see he's moved on, just wish he could have picked a new school to do his whole life change and moving on." Rory mumbled.  
"Hun, stop worrying you have Logan now right? So relax, focus on school, Logan and whatever else you crazy students focus on these days." Lorelai said smiling. "Now Luke where's my coffee?"  
"This is you're last cup for the night, you've already had eight today!" Luke exclaimed pouring her coffee. "Do you want anything Rory?"  
"No, I have to go in a few minutes, dinner at grandma's and grandpa's."  
"Aha! That's why you came by so early! You were going to try to get me to go with you." Lorelai exclaimed before taking a sip of coffee.

Luke rolled his eyes, as the two Gilmore's argued over whether or not Lorelai would be coming to Friday night dinner, barely noticing the two people walking in the door of the dinner.  
"Luke, long time no see!" Jess said walking up to the counter with his arm wrapped around Jenna's shoulders.  
"Jess, I wasn't expecting you until later. How have you been?" Luke asked, causing both Lorelai and Rory to stop there conversation and turn around to face Jess.  
"Good. Hello Lorelai, Rory." Jess answered. "This is Jenna, by the way, Jenna this is Luke, Lorelai and you already know Rory."  
"Hi, nice to meet you" Jenna said smiling.  
"Same to you, well Hun, we better head, off your grandparents won't be happy if we're late." Lorelai said. "Bye Luke" She said kissing him quickly before she left.

"I can't believe I'm going to Friday night dinner, why? Tell me why I'm here again?" Lorelai asked as she and Rory stood on the front steep.  
"Because you hate Jess, and didn't want to have to be in the same diner as him?" Rory asked hopefully.  
"Right. But I'm here at Friday night dinner!" Lorelai complained.  
"Mom, it's going to be fine, besides, it won't be to bad, I promise." Rory said ringing the door bell.  
"Rory! Nice to see you, and Lorelai what a surprise! I didn't know you where coming!" Emily exclaimed happily. "How nice, the whole family is here now."  
"Hi Mom!" Lorelai exclaimed as she and Rory walked into the house and followed Emily into the living room. Both gasping in surprise to see Christopher sitting on the couch with Richard.  
"Christopher. Hi." Lorelai said flatly.  
"Dad, Hi I didn't know you were coming."  
"Yeah, I know, sorry it just sort of sprung up last minute. I was in town, and thought I drop in to visit. I know Rory comes for Friday night dinners, so I thought I'd surprise her." Christopher explained.  
"Wow, you surprised me alright, where's Gigi." Rory asked  
"She's at her grandparents for the night" Christopher replied.  
"Well, lets go eat, we're having lamb tonight" Emily said getting up and walking towards the dinning room, as everyone began to follow her.  
"Hey Lorelai wait, I…" Christopher began.  
"No, I don't want to hear it. I want you out of my life. I'm with Luke and I'm happy, so stay away. Be as much part or as little of a part in Rory's life as you want, but I'm through, got it?"  
"Lorelai." Christopher began, as Lorelai marched off into the dinning room, refusing to acknowledge him for the rest of the night.


	4. Skeletons and Speeches

**Chapter Four: Skeletons and Speeches**

* * *

****

It was Sunday afternoon, as Jenna unpacked the last of her boxes, Jess along helping her as best he could.  
"How could anyone have this much?" stuff he asked, opening another box full of framed pictures. "Oh look what we have here!"  
"Hmm?" Jenna asked walking up beside him. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about those" She exclaimed pulling out a few pictures of her and friends.  
"Who's this?" He asked holding up a picture of Jenna standing beside three guys.  
"Those are my brothers, Steve, Dylan and Craig." Jenna explained pointing to her smiling brothers.  
"Craig is obviously a cop." Jess said.  
"Yeah, he's the oldest, 30, Dylan is next, he's 28 and a psychiatrist, and Steve is 25 and has just finished medical school." Jenna explained.  
"Wow, you have a lot to live up too, you're parents must me proud." Jess exclaimed.  
"Not as much as you'd think." Jenna replied.  
"What do you mean?" Jess asked.  
"Well, you're gonna find out sometime, and I guess it's better to tell you sooner rather than later. Remember when I said we all have skeletons in our closets?" Jenna asked.  
"Yeah, well mine, are rather, complicated. I should have told you earlier. But it, was to painful."  
"Jenna?" Jess asked curiously.

"When I was four, my dad left, took off never said goodbye, he just left. For a few years everything was fine, but when I was twelve, Mom met this guy, fell in love got married. By then all my brothers were in school, Steve was just starting his first year, and Mom and the new husband made my life a living hell. Mom began by telling me I was a mistake, he constantly reminded me how much of a burden I was on the both of the, her drinking problem didn't help. Then, he hit me, it was only a couple times before my brothers found…." Jenna trailed off starting to get chocked up "They got me out of there, it was a good four months of law suits and court appearances…..but" Jenna trialed off unable to finish her sentence, her eyes filled with tears, sobbing she collapsed to the ground sobbing.

"Hey, it's alright!" Jess said, wrapping his arms around her. "You're not there anymore right?"  
Jenna nodded, still clenching her arms tightly around Jess's neck.  
"I'm glad you told me." Jess whispered, "You can tell me anything and I'll be here for you, I promise." He said, still holding her in his arms.

* * *

Rory, Paris and the other members of the news paper team, eagerly awaited, for Doyle to bring in the new members of the paper in. Every year, Doyle thought up some crazy idea to haze them in, and help weed out some of the group.  
"So do you think we'll actually get members that know how to write this year?" Paris asked.  
"I hope so some of the pieces we had in the paper last year were awful." Rory replied.  
"Madeline and Louise could have done a better job". Paris said. "Although this group may have a member that's worse off then them."  
"Why do you say that?" Rory asked, looking at Paris.  
"Because bookstore girl seems to be trying out for the paper!" Paris exclaimed angrily.  
"What?" Rory asked looking up to see Jenna trailing behind Doyle, along with a few first years.  
"What year is she in anyways?" Paris asked.  
"I'm not sure, she's in two of my classes, but that's as far as I know." Rory replied.  
"Is she smart? Or just one of those girls who flies through her classes on good looks?" Paris asked in her usual interrogating tone.  
"She seems smart, she participates in the class discussions, and knows her stuff about all the authors, and their insights. But that doesn't mean she's a good writer." Rory added.  
"Yeah. Hopefully. Maybe Doyle's hazing will scare her.

"Alright listen up everyone, we have some new applicants, now two of you will be joining the paper, the other five, will fail miserably. But get use to it, because this is life, and everyone fails at some point. This is a very serious paper, and serious environment, we do have our moments, but you all need to be prepared to work hard." Doyle announced. "Now everyone will introduce them selves, and then make paper hats, you will do whatever a current member on the paper asks you. Most of it will be slave work, but this gives you a chance to get to know the team, while we look over you're portfolios and assignments and decide who's worth being on the team. With that said, why don't you go first."

Jenna smiled. "I'm Jenna, I'm twenty years old, I spent a year at the Simon Fraser College in BC where I took a writing program there for a year. I came out with two pieces of work published in a literary magazine. My writing background, is well simple, I love to write, I've been writing since I could hold a pencil. I was the editor of my high school paper since the tenth grade, I started a creative writing group in the tenth grade, where we published magazines full of student's work every other month." She stopped for a breath, holding up a rather thick portfolio. "I will not, humiliate my self to be on this paper, I know I'm good, and I know I would become a great asset to the paper. That about covers it Jenna said smiling, hoping her speech would work.

"Wow, that was different." Doyle exclaimed, grabbing the portfolio from Jenna's hand. "You say to published pieces in a literary magazine?" He asked.  
"I included them in the portfolio." Jenna replied.  
"Hmm" Doyle said quickly scanning over several of pieces of work. "Welcome to the paper!" Doyle exclaimed standing up and shaking her hand.  
"I'm in? No hazing or humiliating my self?" Jenna asked.  
"No. You don't, but the rest of you do." Doyle said smiling, as he looked at the intimidated first years. None of them wanting to say a word after Doyle's and Jenna's speeches, they all nodded and quickly went to work on their hats.  
"Did that just happen?" Paris asked, completely taken aback.  
"Can she even do that?" Rory asked sitting and staring at Doyle talking to Jenna about her accomplishments.  
"I have to see what her deal is. This could be big, she could take over our jobs on the paper." Paris said hurriedly.  
"Our jobs? Your position is secure, you're sleeping with the editor, me, I'm screwed if she keeps that up!" Rory whispered back, following Paris.  
"Oh common, you're sleeping with Logan, he has the most money and you work on a news paper his Dad owns. His Dad has power,Logan has power, there's no way you'll be booted." Paris said in a rant.  
"Girls! Good of you to come up, have you meet Jenna?" Doyle asked.  
"Yeah, sure, old pals." Paris snapped. "Let me see that portfolio!" After a few moments Paris looked up "Wow, you are good."  
"Uh…Thanks." Jenna replied.  
"So Rory, Paris, I want you to show Jenna the ropes, let her shadow you for a week or so she can learn how this place is run, I'd do it, but I'll be busy with those guys." Doyle exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "Is it just me, or do the get smaller every year?"

* * *

_**A/N:** Another chapter done, it was origonally longer, but I wasn't sure about the one part yet, I might add it in later. There may not be a new chapter for awhile, because I'm in the process of moving, and I don't know when I'll have access to the internet, but it should give me plenty of time to write more chapters. Keep reading and thanks for the reviews._


	5. Dinner and a Fight

**Chapter Five: Dinner and a Fight**

**

* * *

**

Jenna walked back to her dorm room, as her mind raced with how she was able to get on the paper "I can't believe it worked." She said under her breathe as she fiddled with her keys to in lock the door. She has just barely walked through the door when she noticed a note lying on the floor, just in front of the door. She picked it up curiously and read it.

_Jenna, meet me in my room when you get back. Jess_.

Jenna smiled as she dropped her bags on the floor and walked across the door to Jess's room.  
"Jess?" Jenna asked, knocking on the door.  
"Come on in" Jess exclaimed.  
Jenna quickly opened the door, seeing Jess standing there holding a big bouquet of flowers. "Jess." Jenna said softly.  
"It's congratulations for making the paper." He said smiling.  
"Wow, how did you know I'd make the paper?" She asked smiling.  
"Because I have faith in you". He said.  
"What would have happened if I didn't make the paper" She asked.  
He grabbed a large box of chocolates of the table, "Comfort food". He said smiling.  
Jenna smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Thanks" she said. "You're the best."  
"No problem" He said, kissing her passionatly.  
It was later that day, as Jess and Jenna were lying in his bed. He smiled at Jenna, watching her sleep, using his chest as a pillow. "Hey." he whispered feeling her stir in his arms.  
"Hey." She said smiling, looking in to his eyes. "If this is what I get for making the paper, I can't wait for what happens for my birthday."  
"Oh, there will be a lot more chocolate" He replied stroking her hair.  
"Mmm." Jenna replied. "This is perfect."

"Luke! Luke! Come on Luke, I need Coffee! I've only had three cups today. Please I'm in withdrawal, I feel like I'm wasting away to nothing. My body doesn't function without coffee." Lorelai complained.  
"Lorleai! I'm on the phone, so if you can wait until my call is over, I'll give you two cups of coffee." Luke said quickly.  
"Promise?" She asked  
I Promise" Luke exclaimed, rolling his eyes.  
A few minutes later he was off the phone, looking at Lorelai who was still sitting at the table sliently. "I can't believe it, you were actually able to stay quiet for five minutes straight, that's gotta be a record for you."  
"Does that mean I get pie?" She asked hopefully.  
Luke looked at her suspiciously, "you were aiming for pie the whole time weren't you?"  
"Uhmm, maybe." Loerelai answered. "But it was true about only having three cups today."  
"Really? Why something at the inn fall apart?" He asked.  
"Ugh! Don't mention the word inn! Micheal went on some French men's, strike today, so I was stuck doing his job, on top of my job, and dealing with this rather annoying guest, who you could not make happy no matter how many free things you would offer him." Lorelai exclaimed in a rush.  
"Wow! Sounds like you had your hand full." Luke exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you said it. So, who was that on the phone?" She asked.  
"Oh. Uh. Jess" He replied.  
"Oh, how is he doing?" Lorelai asked.  
"Sound like the kids doing well. He got an A- on a paper the other day, and things with Jenna seem to be going really well, she's all he ever talks about. I think he's falling for her." Luke said.  
"Really? Wow those self help books really do work." Lorelai said under her breath.  
"Yeah, I'm, glad for the kid. He had a rough start, these past few years he's been miserable, until he went back to school. Now he's in school and he has Jenna. He's….."  
"Finally put his life together and starting to act like an adult?" Lorelai asked.  
"Yeah,. Anyways, he's brining Jenna down this weekend so we're going to dinner, get to know her better."  
"When's the dinner?" Lorelai asked.  
"Friday night, I was hoping you would be able to come." Luke replied.  
"But Friday night is dinner at Rory's grandparents. Lorelai said.  
"Yes."  
"It Friday night dinner at Lorelai's grandparents! Omigod! I finally have a reason to miss that stupid dinner!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
"I feel bad, Rory will have to deal with Emily and Richard, by her self."  
"I thought she liked spending time with her grandparents." Luke replied.  
"She does, but they have been extra, abnormal lately, they keep bugging her about Logan."  
"What's wrong with that?" Luke asked.  
"What's wrong with it? They completely worship they guy, the practically have the invitations for the wedding written out, they just started dating. But that's Richard and Emily for you , in a nut shell."  
"Well, for one week, you get out of planning the wedding that probably won't happen." Luke exclaimed, kissing Lorelai. "So this Friday, I'll pick you up at seven, and try to be nice to Jess, will ya?"  
"Who me? Be mean to Jess, where ever did you get an idea like that?" Lorelai asked innocently.

It was Friday night, as Luke waited impatiently for Lorelai to finish getting ready.  
"Lorelai! Hurry up, Jess and Jenna are will be here any minute." Luke yelled up the stairs.  
"I coming, damn, stupid curling iron." Lorelai shouted back, as there was a knock at the door. "Get the door!"  
Luke sighed, but grabbed the door, seeing Jess and Jenna standing there. "Hey, Lorelai is getting ready up stairs, why don't you come in for a bit." Luke explained, as a loud clang came from up stairs, along with a large amount of profanity.  
"Geez, women seem to go through a lot to get ready these days." Jess said.  
"Are you alright up there?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah. Fine. Everything is perfectly fine." Lorelai said running down the stairs. "See all ready, despite the mirror, following off the wall."  
"How did the? You know what? I don't think I want to know. I fix it when we get back." Luke mumbled.  
"Right. Hi Jess, Jenna, how's it going?" Lorelai asked.  
"Pretty good." Jess replied.  
"I'm good." Jenna replied.  
"So how are you liking Yale?" Lorelai asked, trying to get more ofa conversation started.  
"It's great, I just made the paper actually." Jenna answered.  
"Yeah, she was great, she completely told the editor how it was going to be, refusing to do any hazing or humiliate herself to get on the paper, and he just let her on." Jess said happily.  
"Wow. That's great! My daughter Rory is on the paper." Lorelai said, as they all walked out of the house together.  
So Jenna, what program are you in?" Lorelai asked.  
"I'm in a combined program, English lit, history and science." Jenna explained, as they all sat down for dinner.  
"Wow, sounds like you have you're work cu out for you." Lorelai said smiling.  
"It gets stressful at times, but I don't find it to hard." Jenna explained.  
"What about you Jess, what program are you in, Luke told me but bad memory." Lorelai said smiling.  
"Engineering program." Jess answered.

It was later that night when Lorelai came home, Rory waiting on the couch reading a book.  
"Hey, Hun, how was dinner?" She asked.  
"It was fine, grandma fired another maid again, is it just me or is she getting more anal about her maid serves?" Rory asked.  
"I tried to tell you your grandma was crazy," Lorelai replied.  
"So… tell me about the double date."  
"Actually, it was really fun. Jenna is really nice and smart, sweet too. A little shy at times, but she's really great. And Jess, wow! I can't believe that's the same kid that used to live here. He was polite, he is doing great in school, and he looks at Jenna as if she is his world" Lorelai answered.  
"Good. Good to see everything is going good for…him. And her, she's…..just everyone's favorite." Rory grumbled.  
"Hun, chill."  
"I can't she's everywhere. She's at the top of the class in two of my classes, the professor just loves her. She's Doyle's new favorite at the paper, she's with Jess." Rory ranted.  
"Ahh! I see what this is about" Lorelai inturupted.  
"What is what about?" Rory asked annoyed.  
"This happens every time one of you're ex-boyfriends gets a new girlfriend. You get all jealous and annoyed and irritable. You did it with Dean when he married Lindsay, hell you slept with him, now you're doing it with Jess."  
"I'm completely over Jess!"  
"That's what you said about Dean."  
"Why do you care? You're yet another person who likes Jenna, don't you see who she is? Why Jess is dating her? She's me! She's just like me!"  
"Oh hunny, you don't even know her. You see her at school, yeah she's top of the class, it takes her hours of studying to do it. Professor's like her, because she talks to them, works for the one in the English department, to help her get references for teacher's college."  
"Okay mom, I get it." Rory snapped.  
"No, I don't think you do. She's nice, you would get along great with her, yes you have some similarities, but she's a lot different then you, a lot more, probably more than you will ever know."  
"Why, what did you find out?"  
"Nothing, I can just tell, that she probably has had some dark times in her life. I know you hate Jess for what he did to you, and seeing him be, such a great guy to her hurts you, but you need to get over it. I think if you stop and think, you see how much of a… fool, you're being. This isn't you, you always give people the benefit of the doubt."  
"I'm going to bed." Rory snapped, cutting Lorelai owalking off.  
"Just think about what I said" Lorelai shouted.


	6. It's Grease Lightining

**Chapter Six: It's Grease Lightning…**

* * *

That night Rory's mind raced with thoughts, about Jess, about Jenna, about the fight she just had with her mother, was her mom right? Was she just jealous of Jenna and Jess's relationship together. "It's not really her fault for what happened between you and Jess" a voice said in her head. "But mom is wrong, this is not the same as what happened between me and Dean. He was my first boyfriend, and he was….Dean. I hate Jess" the voice said again. "Maybe I can give Jenna a chance, she may turn out to be….like mom said she was, I don't need to be friends with Jess or even talk to him, to be nicer to Jenna." The voice said again, as she drifted off into sleep.

The next day at breakfast Rory would barely say two words to her Mom, she hated fighting with her, but hated even worse to admit when she was wrong, especially when she hadn't officially decided what to do with the whole situation.  
"I'm going back to school, I have a lot of work to do" Rory mumbled as she walked out the door.  
"Hun, wait…I'm…" Lorelai started before she was cut off by the car door slamming shut. "Sorry." Lorelai waited a few minutes before grabbing her coat and walking down to Luke's dinner.  
"Hey Luke." Lorelai said quietly.  
"Hey, what's wrong, you look upset." Luke asked leaning on the counter.  
"Yeah, Rory and I had a fight last night." Loerlai replied.  
"What about" Luke asked.  
"Jess and Jenna."  
"Come again?"  
"I came home and she asked about the dinner, I told her it went great, told her I was surprised about how Jess made a complete turn around in his life, and how much I liked Jenna, told her they would get along well, then she flips."  
"Why would that make her flip it doesn't sound like Rory."  
"I know, I think she's jealous, she acted like with Dean, and….well you know what happened. I called her a foul, for acting the way she was, and if she just thought and would think about they way she was acting, then she would see what an mistake she was doing….okay so I probably shouldn't have used foul, but….."  
"Lorelai, calm down. I agree with you, I still can't believe this is Rory we're talking about, but she's been acting un-Rory like since she's been dating that Logan kid."  
"I don't think Logan is the reason why she's so angry or jealous or whatever she is about Jess and Jenna. I called my daughter a foul! I tried to apologize to her this morning, but she went back to Yale. Maybe I should call her, or….."

"Lorelai! Calm down, drink some coffee…..I can't believe I said that. Lookjust leave her, give her some time and she'll come around." Luke said grabbing Lorelai's hand and giving it a squeeze.  
Lorelai smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rory sat in the newspaper office, across from Jenna, as she tapped her pen, and twirled it between her fingers.  
"Hey Rory" Paris said quickly as she walked by and sat beside Jenna. Rory got up, and walked over to the both of them, deciding that this would be a good time, talk to her, with Paris there, she could probably prevent her from acting like a big idiot.  
"So, did you give you're brother the list of questions I wanted to ask him about the medical school process?" Paris asked hurridly.  
"Yes, Paris, I have them here, he gave you about twenty pages worth of answers, information, references to go volunteer at, work for student jobs at, all things that helped him get into med school, through med school, and even some ideas how he's going to enter medical research . He's planning on doing cancer research too you know." Jenna answered handing Paris a large binder of pages and pamphlets.  
"Hey what's going on?" Rory asked.  
"Oh hey Rory, Jenna and I were talking last week and I found out that her brother is in medical school well just finished and is entering the work force, and he is planning on doing cancer research like me, so I asked her if I could ask him a few questions."  
"A few? You had ten pages worth." Jenna said smiling.  
"Wow. You don't have a brother in Journalism or anything do you?" Rory asked sitting down at the table with them.  
"No. The other to are a psychiatrist and a cop."  
"You have three brothers?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah, three older brothers." Jenna replied. "I'm the baby of the family."  
"Nice, so…..uh do you guys want to grab a coffee after the news paper meeting?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah sure. It would be nice to have one more relaxing moment before the midterms start up." Jenna answered.  
"Don't even mention the word mid-term to me." Paris mumbled, "But I could do with some coffee."

After the newspaper meeting, the three walked to the Café in the lounge in Jenna's domnatory.  
"What's this?" Jenna asked picking up a flyer and read it aloud."Actors/signers/dancers needed. Charity production of Grease. All proceeds go to local charities in the community including renovations of play grounds and after school programs for children."  
"Yale is putting on a production of Grease?" Rory asked smiling.  
"Well it's for a children's charity" Paris pointed out.  
"Jenna!" Jess said walking up towards her.  
"Hey Jess" Jenna said, making room for him on the couch.  
"What's that?" Jess asked as he sat down beside her and looked at a piece of paper she was holding. "Production of Grease."  
"Yeah, I think I may tryout, I played Sandy in high school" Jenna explained. "It says couples can try out" Jenna said smiling at Jess  
"Really? That's great, but I'm, not trying out"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't sing." Jess answered.  
"Aww common Jess it will be fun" Jenna said looking up in to his eyes.  
"Don't give me that look, the answer is still going to be no." Jess replied.  
"What if I have a proposition for you? You remember the outfit in the final scene of Grease Sandy wears?"  
"What outfit?" Jess asked curiously

"You know the tight leather outfit that shows off how perfect Oliva Newton John or whatever her name is body is" Paris snapped.  
"Oh yeah, right, what about it?" Jess asked.  
"Well, when I played Sandy in high school, I got a one similar outfit, not as tight, but same idea. If you do this with me you'll get a private screening of me in it" Jenna said teasingly.  
"…I….uh…alright fine, but you owe me big time" Jess said. "I mean it"  
"Alright, I owe you big time." Jenna said smiling giving Jess a kiss.  
"Right, now I'm going to go, prepare my self to be humiliated" Jess said.

"I can't believe Jess is in Grease!" Lorelai said laughing at the news Luke just gave her. "That has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard!"  
"Yeah, he got us tickets to go, Rory has one too" Luke explained.  
"Good! Because there's no way I'm going to miss this." Lorelai said smiling. "When is the play?"  
"Friday night." Luke replied, "Think you can get out of dinner?"  
"I can, I don't know about Rory."  
"She's doing the review for it, so she must be able to go" Luke replied. "It's for charity, I'm sure Richard and Emily would understand."  
"Hah! Yeah right this is Richard and Emily!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Lorelai could barely get through the play without laughing at Jess playing the lead role as Danny. When the play was done sheand Luke walked up, as she laughed historically, Rory right behind, laughing just as hard.  
"Oh Jess, wow…." Lorelai started as she burst into a fit of laughs. Rory too, nearly fell to the floor in a fit of laughs.  
"It was good, you were good." Luke said. "Just ignore them."  
"This is their way of revenge isn't it?" Jess grumbled. "I'll never live this down as long as I know the Lorelai's."  
"Ha! You got that right!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
Jess walked off rolling his eyes, as he went to look for Jenna. "Hey there beautiful" Jess said smiling as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Ready to go."  
"Mhhmm." Jenna replied, as they walked back to his dorm room together

* * *

A/N: Okay so this chapter pretty much came out of no were, I just thought it up the other night when I couldn't sleep. I thought it would be really funny, to actually see Jess sing and dance in some sort of play. I know it sort of comes out of no where, but it's just a fun way of giving some comic relief. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	7. It all makes Sense

**Chapter Seven: It All Makes Sense.**

* * *

It had been over a month since the play, as Jenna walked home from her night class, it was the last week of classes, and then finals would start for the end term. She smiled to her self, at the thought of spending Christmas Break with Jess, he had already meet her brothers, but being able to be together on Christmas celebrations just felt right. She looked at Jess room as he walked but, knowing that he wouldn't be back from his job for another hour. She fiddled with her keys for a moment before realizing some one was watching her. She looked down the hall saw a figured, slouched against the wall. 

"You!" a familiar voice said. "My so called daughter, the one who ruined-my-li-ife." The voice slurred as it walked towards her.  
Jenna began to shake "Mom?" She asked stepping back  
"Well who did YOU think it was, well I'm not exactly your mother now am I? HA! Look at you. Trying to make your life better. You are a good for nothing little brat." Her mother slurred, trying to walk towards Jenna.

"Are you drunk?" Jenna asked

"Pfft! Am I drunk….yah…so, you go to Yale. Bet you thought I wouldn't find you, bet you thought, you were free from me. But your wrong. You and you good for nothing brothers are a bunch of lying trouble makers trying to get all our money! You deserved to get hit, you deserved everything YOU GOT" Her mother yelled.  
"

No….no…I "Jenna started but her choked up voice stopped.

"Oh what? Are you going to cry? Your weak!" Her mother said grabbing Jenna.

"Get off me" Jenna cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm three times the person you'll ever be."

Jenna ran off, leaving her mother to stumble around the hall. She didn't know where she was running to, but she quickly found her self slamming on Rory Gilmore's door. They had become somewhat friends in the past month, not best buddies, but they both had a mutual respect, and were starting to work on a friendship, knocking on the door at 10:30 acting hysterical will probably won't get her self in the good books, but she had no place to go, and she wanted to be as far away from her mother as she could get.

"What the…Jenna?" Rory asked swinging open the door. "Omigod! Jenna! What wrong?"

"I-I had no where else….to go." Jenna sobbed. "I…."

"Come here" Rory said softly leading her to a couch. "What happened?"

Jenna tried too speak, but burst out into tears again.

"Did something happen between you and Jess?"

Jenna shook her head.

"Rory, what's going…..Is she alright?" Paris asked seeing Jenna on the couch.

Rory shrugged, as Paris went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Jenna, you need to calm down for me alright, take a deep breathe." Rory said calmly.

After a few moments, and a glass of water, curtsey of Paris, Jenna had finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Alright, so what happened?" Rory asked.

"I came home from my night class, and my mom was standing there" Jenna explained. "She…was…told me how horrible I am, how I'm good for nothing, how….how I deserved to be hit back when I lived with her….." Jenna explained breaking down into tears again. Rory hugged her, as Jenna cried on her shoulder. Finally understanding what her mother meant back that night when they had the fight about Jenna probably had dark times in her past, she realized how much of a foul she had been acting, and that Jenna wasn't so bad, as she once thought, she wasn't as confident as she appeared to be either.

Paris stood there, and grabbed Jenna's bag, looking for her cell phone, finally finding Jess's number.

"Is this Jess?" Paris asked.

"Yes….is this Paris? Why are you calling me?" Jess asked.

"Look, I don't like you, but Jenna is here."

"Here where?" Jess asked.

"Here, at me and Rory's place, Something happened. Her mother came by or something, I'm not sure, she's really upset, and I think you need to get over here…..soon."

"I'm on my way" Jess said quickly.

With in moments Jess was knocking on the door, Jenna had calmed down enough, but she still shaken up.

"Jenna?" Jess asked as he rushed in the door wrapping his arms around Jenna. "What happened." Jenna explained, but was able to talk without going into complete hysteria He sat with Jenna in his arms for a few moments, holding her. While Rory and Paris stood awkwardly in the door way. After fifteen moments Jenna was pretty much back to normal.. Campus police where called, and her mother was charged, and arrested for breach of a restraining order.

"I guess I should explain, what just happened." Jenna said quietly. "I uhmm want to get some pizza, I know that's random, but I'm hungry, and it might lighten the mood a bit.

* * *

Everyone nodded, and grabbing coats took off to a pizza parlor, that was opened to the wee hours of the night. 

Jenna had finished explaining to Paris and Rory her "dark times in life," leaving the both of them in shock. Neither of them could believe that there were people like that who would hurt Jenna.

For the rest of the night the mood was lighter, and the began talking about Christmas, and gladly welcomed Marty who came in. He smiled as he sat down.

"I have hardly seen you all semester Marty." Rory said.

"Yeah I've been keeping busy." He replied.

"We all have, Logan has been really busy I've hardly seen him this past month."

"Hey, isn't that Logan over….oh." Paris said quickly.

"Logan is here? Really?" Rory asked turning around.

"Rory…wait" Paris said, but was to late Rory saw Logan with a tall blonde, and it was obvious they weren't friends, because Logan partially had his tongue down her throat. Before Rory knew it she marched up to Logan and pushed him as hard as she could sending him to the floor.

"What the hell…Rory" Logan said. "Look I can…"

"Explain….what is there to explain. It's pretty obvious what you're doing here, How could you do this to me? This is where you've been lately. Isn't it?" Rory screamed.

"Rory I think you're over reacting, I'm just having some fun."

"Having some fun? HAVING SOME FUN?" Rory screamed, causing many people in the parlor to look up. "Having some fun is going to one of Finn's crazy party's it is not cheating on you're girlfriend with this bimbo! Or any bimbo for that matter."

"Rory…"Logan started. But before he could something came over Rory and before she knew it her fist went flying into Logan's face, the crack of his nose could be heard across the room, a second burst of anger kneed him in the stomach, know one could believe that this was Rory Gilmore. Before Rory could do any more damage to Logan, Marty grabbed her and dragged her out of the pizza parlor, screaming and yelling at Logan how he'll pay.

Once outside Rory was calmer but she was still filled with anger and hatred.

"How could he do this! How!" Rory screamed, kicking a waste basket.

"I don't know, but I need to get you somewhere before you do more damage to you self Logan, or the innocent garbage bins." Marty said smiling. "That was a great punch"

"Yeah?" Rory asked getting into Marty's car

"I could hear it break all the way across the room" Marty said, "Remind me never to piss you off."

"I'm not like that, I…." Rory started. "Can you take me to Stars Hollow? I need to talk to my mom."

Marty nodded as he drove off.

* * *

It was two in the morning as Rory walked in. "Mom!" 

"uhmg" Her mom answered as Rory turned on the light. "BAH! What, Rory, it's two am!"

"I know." Rory said.

"Why is the light on…and why is your hand covered in blood? Rory what happened?"

"Oh its been an interesting night, the first half can wait but this!" Rory said "Is Logan's fault"

"That little bastard hurt you didn't he? Where's the phone, Luke has a shot gun and a shovel, I doubt anyone would miss him,…"

"Logan didn't hurt me, well psychically. I punched him."

"You punched Logan?"

"Yes. I think I broke his nose, maybe a rib too."

"Okay, why did you do that" Lorelai asked.

"I caught him with his tongue down some girl's throat. I don't know what came over me. I lost it. And well…"

"Logan's nose got in the way?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, apparently people could hear it break from across the room."

"Okay, I'm glad you beat up Logan and all, but I need more information" Lorelai demanded. "And speak slowly, my brain doesn't process right at this tie of day.

"Wow!" Lorelai said, after Rory had finished explain everything. "I wish I could have seen you beat Logan up!"

"He deserved it." Rory said angrily.

"But what a night, first Jenna is at your door in hysterics, she's alright now though I hope?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded.

"And then you beat up Logan. My little girl is growing up. But I guess that mean you two are over huh?" Lorelai said

"Yeah, I don't even feel upset, just anger." Rory answered.

"Well lets get you cleaned up, and then to bed, tomorrow we'll make Luke make his special pancakes for you. You deserve it." Lorelai said smiling.

Te next day, Lorelai walked into the dinner, Luke smiled as the walked in, but quickly noticed Rory's hand, which was know a several of shades of black and blue. "What happened."

"Logan" Rory mumbled.

"That creep did that too you! Alright, I have a shot gun and a shovel, I doubt anyone would miss him" Luke started, in a protective rant.

"No, Luke, that was my idea, and Logan didn't due that to Rory, Rory punched him." Lorelai explained, the expression on Luke's face fell into more confusion.

Rory sighed, and explained the whole night again to Luke.

Luke smiled. "I wish I could have been there! Maybe we can drive down, Me and Lorelai will hold him down, you can take a few more swings at him!" Luke said laughing. "We can take turns"

"How about you start us off with special pancakes, then we'll talk about that plan." Lorelai suggested.

"You got it". Luke said smiling.

* * *

A/n: I did the formating differet this time, because at the moment my eyes are going all bug eyes, and I'm having a hard time reading anything. Let me know what is easier for you to read, the way it is now, or what its like in previous chapters. Enjoy. (Especially those who hate Logan.)


	8. Christmas Surprise

**Chapter Eight: Christmas Surprise**

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas as Jess drove Jenna to his mother's house for dinner.  
"It won't be so bad" Jenna said smiling, "Besides, I want to meet you're family."  
"You met Luke, take it from me he's the only sane one in the family." Jess said as he pulled into the lane way. "Last chance to get out f this!" Jess said, turning off the car.  
"I think I can manage it" Jenna said as they both got out of the car. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."  
"Jess! Oh Look how handsome you are!" A women said opening the door before Jess had even a chance to knock. "TJ! TJ! Get off the couch and put some pants on"  
"Why? It's my house, I like to be pant less, makes me feel more free, besides I have Christmas boxers on, its festive." A mans voice said from the living room  
"Jess and his girlfriend are here, I think it would be nice if you put some damn pants on." Jess's mother yelled.  
With a loud grunt, TJ stomped across the room moments later he could be heard shouting "There, Happy?"  
Jenna turned to Jess, the two of them still in the door way, Jess smiled at Jenna as if to say told you so.  
"Oh! I have presents!" Jess's mother said excitedly, "Dinner is chicken, is that alright, I should have asked if that was alright first…"  
"Chicken is fine" Jenna said smiling.  
"Oh good, so here, I got you both gifts" Jess's mother said handing them both a box.  
"Oh wow! Thanks!" Jenna said smiling as she pulled out a bracelet and matching earnings.  
"I made them, me and TJ sell jewelry at the renaissance fair."  
"They're beautiful, thank you."  
"It was my pleasure, now Jess open yours up!"  
"Thanks for the book." Jess said.  
"I hope you don't already have that one, they guy in the store said it was a classic."  
"No I don't have this one yet, its great!" Jess said.  
"Well shall we eat?" His mother asked.

Jenna and Jess left, the rest of the night uneventful.  
"Wow. That's the first time my mother was ….normal….or as normal as she gets."  
"TJ is a character, but it wasn't bad, the bracelet is nice." Jenna said  
"Yeah, she does have a talent for that. So tomorrow it's Brother's place for dinner, the you're Luke's is boxing day right?"  
"Yeah, then Christmas day is breakfast my brothers." Jenna finished.  
"Right, well I guess we'll head back to Luke's then. He's staying at Lorelai's for the night, so we'll have the apartment to our selves."

* * *

The next day Luke called Jess up early in the morning.  
"I need you and Jenna out, and I need you to help me set something up."  
"Luke, its seven in the morning." Jess groaned. "And its Christmas Eve, I'm at Jenna's brother's place tonight."  
"I know, you don't need to be there until four or so right?"  
"No, what's this all about?"  
"I'll tell you later. I'll be at the apartment in two hours."  
"Alright" Jess said hanging up and letting out a loud groan.  
"What's going on?" Jenna asked sleepily.  
"Bad news, sweetie, we got to get up" Jess said softly.  
"No…to early, sleep now, get up later." Jenna said.  
"Sorry, Luke is taking his apartment back, needs me for something, so I'm going to have to meet you at you're brothers. Is that alright?" He asked pulling boxers on.  
"Yeah, I need to help with some stuff there" Jenna said sitting up and wrapping a sheet around herself. "Why does he need you anyway?" she asked  
"I don't know, I much rather be here with you" He said smiling, as he pulled her close.  
"I love You Jenna" Jess said softly, looking deep into her eyes.  
"I love you too Jess" Jenna replied as they went into a passionate kiss.

It was later that day, when Jess had finished helping Luke.  
"Alright I'm going to go, uh…. Call me and…you know…."  
"Yeah I will call you in the morning and tell you …." Luke answered. "I got to get ready, Lorelai is meeting me here in about an hour and a half."  
Jess nodded as he grabbed his coat and bag, "Have a good night Luke."

Lorelai knocked on the door to Luke's apartment, wondering to her self if he was even there, the lights looked like they're off.  
"Come in!" Luke said from inside the room.  
Lorelai pushed the door open, her mouth dropping with what she saw. The room was filled with hundreds of candles, red, white and pink rose petals littered the floor. And Luke was standing there a few feet away in his best suit, holding a large bouquet of flowers, in the center was a large ring.  
"Lorelai, will you marry me?" Luke asked softly  
Lorelai began to shake. "Luke this is beautiful….I…. yes. Yes I will!" She said happily, as she fell into Luke's arms. "I will marry you Luke Daynes."  
Luke said nothing, but smiled, as he placed the ring on her fingerer.

* * *

A/N: This chapter and chapter nine, were together as one chapter, but alot happens in both chapters, so I seperated them into shorter chapters, Chapter nine will beposted later on today or tomorrw, you'll find my reasos forthis when th next chapter is posted. Thanks for the reviews, keep them comming. 


End file.
